1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary mechanism and a related electronic device, and more particularly, to a rotary mechanism and a related electronic device with easy operation and preferred structural strength.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional computer host includes the casing and the decoration panel. A plurality of electronic components is disposed inside the casing. The electronic components are the processor, the motherboard, the memory module, the hard disk, the optical disk driver, the sound card, the graphics card, the network card and so on. Because the hard disk, the sound card, the graphics card and the network card can be detachable according to user's demand, so a plurality of holes is formed on a surface of the decoration panel to partly expose the detachable electronic components for convenient repair. However, appearance of the conventional computer host that exposes the electronic components is inartistic and unsafe, such as drawbacks of current leakage, so the sheltering door is utilized to movably cover the decoration panel to improve the appearance and safety of the product. Thus, design of a pivot mechanism disposed between the decoration panel and the sheltering door to provide convenient rotation and preferred structural stability is an important issue in the related computer industry.